


酒酿糯米丸 12

by tianluoluo



Category: William tingting
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	酒酿糯米丸 12

刘昊然刚刚洗完尿布，听到从客厅传来的陈伟霆几乎微不可闻的呻吟声。

他快速奔向客厅。

陈伟霆脸朝向沙发里面，一手摁着自己的胸部，难受得下身都蜷起来。

刘昊然俯身看他表情，心疼地发现他脸上挂着泪痕。

刘昊然左手轻轻托着他的背，右手覆上他揉左胸的那只手，柔声哄着，慢慢抱他转过来平躺。

蹲在沙发前面回忆着医生教过的步骤，把他的T恤撩上去，小心翼翼给他按摩乳房。

陈伟霆生产之后刘昊然问医生有什么注意事项，医生说男孩子没办法提供宝宝需要的乳汁，只能用奶粉喂养，但是可能会跟女性生产者一样出现涨奶的情况，可以自己或者家人帮忙疏通。并且教了刘昊然按摩的手法。

刘昊然之后又讨教了其他几个生过产的朋友，理论上已经十分精通，实战经验却无从获取。

当真正遇上还是略微有些紧张。

主要是没想到来得这样快。

他一边揉一边紧张地观察陈伟霆的表情。

揉到接近乳晕的一个地方时，威廉突然“嘶”地一声抽了一口气，不自觉地咬住下唇。

刘昊然手指在那个地方停留，摸索到了一个小小的硬块，然后轻轻地揉捏那个小块儿。

刘昊然记得医生说的，一定要把结块儿揉开才能疏通，于是狠下心继续按摩那里。

威廉难受地小声哼哼。

刘昊然不知道该怎么安慰他，只好一边揉一边托着他的脖颈低头轻轻吻他。

威廉被他的吻转移了些许注意力，微微喘息。

刘昊然温柔地跟他接吻，下面的手也没有停，过了十几分钟，胸前那个小小的硬块好像被揉散了一些。

威廉地表情轻松了许多，手情不自禁地缠上他的脖子，想被他吻的更深一些。

两个人找到了最熟悉的状态，一边唇齿相缠，一边肌肤相亲。

陈伟霆被他揉的地方越来越胀。

突然陈伟霆惊得吸一口气，刘昊然只觉得乳汁“噗”地一声喷出来，流得他满手都是。

刘昊然拿起桌上婴儿专用的纸巾，一点一点地把那里擦干净，手继续再揉，眼看着乳汁一点一点从他乳尖流出来，再拿纸巾擦干净。

刘昊然心里刚松了一口气，却突然被他推开。

 

陈伟霆脸朝向沙发里面，毫无征兆地捂着脸呜呜地哭起来。

 

刘昊然从身后一边摸他的背一边凑到他耳边轻声唤他，“宝宝？”

手抚上他的肩头，“没事的，医生说这是很正常的事情。”

亲他的耳朵，“转过来我给你排干净就舒服了，好不好？”

陈伟霆哭得身体一抖一抖的，不看他。

刘昊然只好搂着他的腰抱他起来，让他面对面地靠到自己怀里，一边帮他揉胸一边下巴抵在他头发上，心疼得呼吸也有些阻滞。

“没事的，没事的。”

陈伟霆的眼泪洇湿了他上衣的一大块。

突然生活中多了一个宝宝。夜里休息不好，身体没有恢复过来。

自己刚刚喷了他一手奶。

非常莫名其妙地，难过就山呼海啸般地袭来。

刘昊然抱他在怀里，默默地把剩下的乳汁排干净，然后一下一下地抚摸着他的背。

“我知道。”

 

*

fifi听到脚步声，去给他们两个开门。

刘昊然抱着陈伟霆进门。

陈伟霆头垂在刘昊然的肩膀上，眼睛闭着，看起来一点力气都没有，脸微微有些发红。

妈妈关切地过来看。

刘昊然笑笑，“没事，回来的路上困了，”

妈妈帮他打开卧室的门。

把怀里的人放到床上。

“我来照顾就好。有事情我叫您。”

坐在床边帮他脱鞋。

小宝宝在小床里睡得很熟。

 

*

一个半小时之前。

刘昊然在车里摸摸陈伟霆的额头，“累了？”

陈伟霆靠在椅背上摇摇头，“还好，就是衣服。。。。。”

刘昊然心领神会地俯身去看他白色休闲西装的黑色内衬。

果然被乳白色的液体洇湿了一小块。

把车的窗帘拉上，帮他脱下来内衬，再重新披上西装。

一点点拿纸巾帮他把已经溢出来的清理干净，然后手穿过他的腰，俯在他那里把剩下的乳汁用嘴吸出来。

陈伟霆被弄得有点气喘。

刘昊然觉得两个位置之间的空隙有点大，自己和威廉都很不舒服。

干脆把他抱过来坐到自己大腿上，手摸在他被外套包裹的臀部上继续。

威廉不自觉摁他的头让他更深入。

 

自从陈伟霆哭过，刘昊然当天下午就给他妈妈打电话，第二天早上，他妈妈就带着菲佣fifi来了北京。

刘昊然尽量把日常照顾小宝宝的任务留给自己，妈妈和fifi也给他帮手，陈伟霆只要负责逗他和抱抱他就好。

陈伟霆精神好的时候就刘昊然就陪他去健身房，逛街，在家里看看电影，偶尔约他们的朋友出来吃饭。

反正他是美国长大的，也不太尊崇坐月子。

威廉的身材很快就变得像没生产之前一样纤细。

只是屁股好像比之前又翘了一点。

现在唯一有点麻烦的，就是威廉还会时不时地胸部发胀，有时候外面，乳汁还会晕在衣服上。

不过刘昊然后来慢慢探索出规律，威廉习惯之后觉得就像从前做的时候一样，也不那么别扭了。

 

不过今天刚刚和朋友吃完饭在车里，威廉好像格外兴奋。

自从宝宝出来之后，刘昊然还是很努力地克制自己，偶尔把他弄得起反应了就帮他口一下。

不过今天在车里这么狭小的环境里，威廉现在完全是一件白色的西装里面真空的趴在他身上，黑色的紧身内裤漏出一个边边。

再不搞他一下自己就憋死了。

 

*

驾驶坐上全是白色的液体。

陈伟霆睫毛上挂着汗，有点虚弱地伏在他怀里。

刘昊然用纸巾帮他把身体表面清理干净，给他换上后座上一直备着的干净衣服，然后把副驾的座椅调低载他回去。

车窗微微开一个小缝，好散一散车里面的味道。

 

希望回去的时候小宝宝已经睡了。

就算没有睡也得先给大宝宝洗澡。

 

*

刘昊然计划宝宝跟fifi熟悉了几天之后，就让他到fifi身边睡觉。

fifi带孩子很有经验，而威廉也可以好好休息。

第一天宝宝跟fifi睡，刚刚睡下就听到隔壁传来宝宝响亮的哭声，刘昊然和陈伟霆都被吵醒了。

宝宝其实很乖，晚上睡觉的时候醒的次数比其他宝宝要少很多，哭得也很少。可能是因为一下子没有跟刘昊然和陈伟霆睡，在fifi身边不适应。

陈伟霆听得揪心，抬头看刘昊然。“宝宝一定是想我们了。”

刘昊然爬起来，“fifi现在应该还没睡，我去看一下。”

陈伟霆点点头，又忍不住跟他商量，“让宝宝回来睡吧。”

刘昊然为难。

他也很心疼宝宝，可是如果这一次听他一哭就妥协了，那以后每次要让他跟fifi睡他都这样哭就可以了，以后让他跟他们两个分开只会更困难。

之前陈伟霆姐姐生宝宝也是fifi帮忙带的，fifi很会带孩子，比他和陈伟霆更知道什么时候该呵护，什么时候放手。

刘昊然低头跟他谈判，“我去看一下，如果宝宝只是因为不适应才哭的，那我们试着让他跟fifi适应一下好不好？”

陈伟霆看着他不说话。

他有点生气。“宝宝本来就应该跟爸爸妈妈睡的，你不担心宝宝，那我自己去抱。”

说着要起来把被子推开。

刘昊然赶快伸手摁住他。

“好了好了，我现在就去抱。”

他刚刚从怀里睡醒，又只穿着薄薄的睡衣，外面这么冷，万一着凉了怎么办。

 

把小宝宝抱回他俩中间，小宝宝已经不哭了，就是不停地打哭嗝。陈伟霆伸出一只手指碰他的小手，他软软地攥住，肉嘟嘟的小脸上露出了开心的表情。

陈伟霆心里满是柔软，凑过去亲他的额头，眼睛都开心得亮亮的。

刘昊然站在床头满脸宠溺地看着他。

小宝宝过一会儿就困了，小手放在陈伟霆胸前抓着他睡衣上的纽扣睡着了。

陈伟霆的手从后面抱着宝宝，也昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

刘昊然给他们两个把被子盖好，躺回床上。

 

半夜听到陈伟霆咳嗽，刘昊然下意识地伸出手给他拍背。

“咳咳。。。。。咳。”

刘昊然听他咳得难受，掀开被子去给他倒水。

结果坐起来才发现威廉皱着眉睡得迷迷糊糊，身上的被子大半都被小宝宝扯走了。小宝宝小手抓着被子，睡得倒是很香，一点都没察觉到爸爸不舒服了。

刘昊然看着就气不打一出来。

绕到陈伟霆睡觉的那一边把被子盖好，然后去厨房倒一杯热水把他抱在怀里喂他，等他不喝了躺在身后把他的整个身体抱住。

陈伟霆浑然不知发生了什么，只觉得好像后面的怀抱暖洋洋的，很舒适地在刘昊然怀里扭扭蹭蹭。

怀里的人身体慢慢地被暖过来了，刘昊然又恋恋不舍的抱了他一阵儿，接着把他被子掖好，下床绕回自己那边。

看着睡在两个人中间的罪魁祸首，刘昊然忍不住气呼呼地拿食指对着他的小鼻子压低声音：“明天我的宝宝要是难受了，你三天都没有小蘑菇玩！”

小宝宝浑然不知，睡梦中甜美地吐着口水泡。

刘昊然拿纸巾轻轻地把他的口水泡擦干净，又仔细检查了一遍他的被子有没有盖紧，然后才搂着旁边的一大一小又睡过去。

 

过一会儿陈伟霆又咳嗽起来，他翻个身背对着宝宝，刘昊然下床过去蹲在床边给他拍背。

陈伟霆感觉到刘昊然在给他拍背，眯着眼睛小声嘟囔，“想嘘嘘。”

被裹着大衣直接抱到了卫生间。

怀孕到后期的时候身子有些沉，夜里上厕所都要刘昊然陪着。生下来之后，即使刘昊然被他的动静弄醒了问要不要陪，都被他拒绝。

但是偶尔偶尔偶尔，睡得迷迷糊糊浑身没有力气又想上厕所的时候，会在怀里扯一扯刘昊然衣服，刘昊然知道他怎么回事，就去抱他。

刘昊然站在他身后帮他把裤子扯下来，让他靠在身上，一只手帮他扶着那里，嘴里很坏很坏地嘘嘘。

陈伟霆站着全靠他支撑，还拿手肘戳他。

上完了厕所刘昊然在洗手池洗手，陈伟霆就在前面两手抱着他脖子靠在他怀里睡。

刘昊然看着镜子里他毛茸茸的后脑勺和圆滚滚的屁股，摇了摇头笑了笑，手放到他腰后面把他抱回床上。

 

第二天早晨陈伟霆妈妈出门回来，刚好看见刘昊然在厨房。

锅上咕嘟嘟地煮着山药红枣粥，刘昊然正在把处理干净切成丁的虾仁和菜卷到豆腐皮里面。水晶碗里装着刚洗干净去了头的草莓，旁边还有刚从冰箱里拿出来的两盒酸奶，要淋到草莓上。

刘昊然听到妈妈进门的声音抬头打招呼，“妈妈回来啦，来吃草莓！”

妈妈走到刘昊然身边，低头看案板上的食材。

 

陈伟霆在家是老小，从小被家里人宠爱着长大。

妈妈以前有点担心把他惯坏了，以后结婚适应不了，毕竟别人不会像家里人这样宠他。

他和刘昊然在一起，妈妈开始其实有些不愿意。

因为刘昊然太小了，而且也是有钱人家的小公子，妈妈总觉得得他不仅照顾不了威廉，可能还要自家儿子照顾他。

后来觉得刘昊然对自家宝贝很认真，而且处理事情也有着与年龄不符的成熟，才稍微放心一点。

以前只觉得威廉很喜欢他，这孩子也挺体贴威廉的。

这次来跟他们同住，才知道昊然对阿B何止是体贴。

简直是溺爱。

刘昊然公司事情很多，可每天走之前会精心做好早餐。他之前明明都在美国长大，不知道为什么中餐可以做得这样好，每天早晨三菜一汤，全照着威廉的口味做。

妈妈开始觉得照他的做法太费心思了，劝他做简单一点就好。他笑眯眯地说威廉身子虚，有时候又有点挑食，做得看起来好吃一些才好哄他多吃一点。

后来妈妈看他做这些完全不在话下，也就随他了。

有时候他该走了威廉还没起，昊然不舍得叫他，做好了之后把食物放在保温盒里，等他醒了自己去吃。

晚上宝宝睡觉了，他们陪她看电视，看到后来威廉有时候有点困了，昊然就直接把他抱回房间。

妈妈看得心里很是五味杂陈。

 

刘昊然不知道妈妈在想些什么，他把食材放到锅里开火，想起有事要趁走之前跟妈妈讲一下。

“妈妈，威廉昨天晚上着凉了，咳嗽了好几次，我泡了罗汉果，在那个壶里。”他指指远处的保温壶，“他醒了记得让他喝。”

妈妈听到B仔着凉了，也心疼得要死，“那我中午给他煲汤。”

刘昊然点点头。

正说着话，陈伟霆从房间里走出来，靠到厨房的门边。

他刚刚睡醒，睡衣外面披着一件长外套，还有点不精神。

刘昊然倒一杯温水拿过去放到他手里。

摸一摸他手指，嗯，暖的，没有冰凉。

陈伟霆撅着嘴看他：“你把宝宝抱走了。”眼神委屈巴巴。

刘昊然无奈，陈伟霆昨天晚上咳醒了好几次，好不容易早上不咳了，他想让他多休息一会儿，怕宝宝哭起来吵到他，一看fifi醒了，就把宝宝抱给fifi了。

只好手搂搂他的腰，“宝宝还在睡觉，先喝水，一会儿我们去fifi房间。”

陈伟霆把水喝完，把杯子还给他。

刚醒过来还困困的，被他一抱又少不得靠在他怀里要他亲亲。

刘昊然在厨房门口摸摸他屁股。“妈妈在看你呢。”

嘴上这么说着，自己却忍不住低头亲他，开始只是亲亲嘴巴，然后情不自禁地向下亲，最后埋在他脖子里深深地吮吸他的味道。

妈妈假装很认真地查看粥熬得怎么样。

 

好不容易陈伟霆这么早就醒了，全家人坐在一起吃早饭。

妈妈看到刘昊然一早晨完全眼睛都没离开陈伟霆，看着看着就很自然地拿起小勺子喂他，简直看不下去，忍不住叫刘昊然不要太惯着他，都当爹地的人了还要别人喂饭。

陈伟霆自己低头默默吃碗里的饭。

幸好妈妈没看见自己床都起不来被刘昊然抱在怀里用嘴喂的样子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
